Comforts
by Squooshytaje
Summary: A short BenSkips Drabble in which anxieties are covered by logical yet tender words. Fluff/romance. Benson x Skips


Squooshy's Not: Hey! Sorry for not posting anything lately! School is taking a lot out of me. But in excitement for Season Five, I was taking asks on my tumblr (morgananao-chan), and this was one of my asks! I also do take other little requests for anything if anyone wants to send me one sometime! I'm lonely on there. vnv But this is a really short Drabble so enjoy!  
******

A groan escaped the glass dome as Benson leaned back in the cart. His gumballs were aching from having to listen to the two idiots babble on about some stupid horror movie that was coming out tonight all day. He honestly didn't know why he tried with them anymore. They always saved their sorry asses at the end of the day but damn, how he'd like to fire them on the spot. But the park wouldn't be the park without them, now would it?  
"I don't understand the fascination with some gory slasher film." He muttered to himself, and looked up at the flimsy white plastic cover that passed for the roof of the main vehicle of the park. The paint was starting to chip, and he made a mental note to add that into his job list for tomorrow for someone to do.

"It'll probably be my brightest idea yet to give Mordecai and Rigby the job and they'll screw it up like everything else."  
"You should trust them a little more." A gruff voice sounded from the right side of the cart. Benson lifted his head in slight surprise, and looked over to see the bulky figure of the yeti groundskeeper as he slid into the cart next to his boss.

"Ha! That's a great one, Skips. Tell it again." Benson said sarcastically. Today had been horrible. The bluejay and raccoon had thrown the bed from their room out the window first thing that morning, screaming about some kind of 'Screeching Bat-Dog' movie or something. He didn't remember, nor had he cared to. It sounded stupid just like whatever else they normally watched.  
"They haven't done anything too bad today, ya know." Skips offered, folding his arms across his chest in a relaxed pose. "Besides the whole window thing…and accidentally breaking a wheel off the other cart."

"They did WHAT?!" He hadn't heard of that yet today! Why hadn't anyone buzzed him in about it? His dome started to turn a light shade of crimson, but that slowly slipped away as a hand rested on his cool metal shoulder.  
"Don't worry. I fixed it." The yeti reassured his boss in a calm and collected tone. Honestly, it seemed to become apart of his job to calm down the short tempered gumball machine. Not that he minded too much; Benson had become one of his closest friends over the years they've worked together.

"You're always stuck cleaning up after them. They should learn how to function like normal society instead of children." Benson's tone became a little softer as he turned his gaze over to meet Skips'. A small silence fell between them for a few moments until Benson cracked a smile as Skips started to change his expression to an affectionate one.

"Don't look at me like that." A light chuckle left his mouth, and he covered it. Skips playfully raised a brow at that, although he gave an innocent look.  
"I have no idea what you mean." He stated simply with a shrug, although he let a smile cross his own lips. Benson rolled his eyes a little bit at the pair of them. It was one of those comfortable moments that was a rarity here. No monsters, no portals into another dimension, no death inducing situations; just the two of them in a comfortable situation.

Ever so slight surprise crawled through the machine's gears as a sudden warm hand lightly pressed over his own metallic framed hand. The feeling ebbed away into a more gentle one as a warmth that he didn't think was possible bloomed throughout his chassis and he hid a small smile; curling their fingers together.

"I'm honestly glad that you stay here throughout all the bullshit that happens." He said softly, not looking at the other.  
"I wouldn't dream of leaving. This place is just as much my home as yours." Skips replied in a soft tone as they shared mutual emotions in the quiet moment.


End file.
